Blue Sea,  Dark Heart
by Seraluna
Summary: The thief Kurai and the acolyte Soukai couldn't be more different. Despite of that, there is a tension between those two which they can't deny forever. Some funny lovestory or so...


Title: Blue Sea - Dark Heart

Author: Sabine "Shiva" Schnurre

Email: shivaanime.de

Fanfiction: Ragnarok Online

Part: 1/1

Rating: PG13

Warnings: none

Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online and all its characters belongs to Gravity and Burda Inc. I don't earn money with this piece of prose.

Comment: A little love story about my Rogue Kurai Kokoro (meaning: dark heart) and my befriended Priestess Soukai (meaning: blue sea) on euRO Chaos.

I'm not native English so please excuse my spelling, grammar and comma mistakes. Thanks to Saienn for her help - and the great ending!

* * *

Kurai Kokoro strayed along through Midgards capital city Prontera. The town was full of life and the young thief looked around where he could get a hit.

The merchants, alchemists and blacksmiths were all so well equipped and - in most cases - heavily armed. If he was to be caught, it would cost him a hand or so. Not really a prospect he was looking forward to.

And then he saw her. An acolyte girl standing next to the Kafra, deep in thought. Her long blue plaited braid stroking her rump. She was kinda beautiful - but most important - she was alone. She seemed to be new in this town, possibly just managed the job change.

The brunette thief laughed silently through his nose and scented his chances. He approached her and reached expertly for the rosary hanging around her slim waist. Just when he was about to reach the accessory, she flung around and grabbed his wrist.

"Thou shalt not steal!" she said with anger in here crystal blue eyes.

Kurai was stunned. She was more than beautiful. She was a Goddess… or something like that. Her attendance, though, was not that divine. It got on his nerves.

Angrily he pulled his wrist out of the grip of her fragile hand. "Shut up, church mouse", he mocked and stuck his tongue out at her.

"You dare steal from me and then insult me like this?! You low being!"

"You have a nice way of expression, sweetheart, you won't get far with that, though."

"You're such a…" she began, but halted, when the young man suddenly disappeared in front of her eyes. "Don't try fooling me! You are just scum who hides in the shadows. But I know you are still here and you will listen to every word I'm saying. If you ever want to be forgiven, at least show some regret!"

Kurai suddenly reappeared and was looking at her grimly. "Who are you to forgive me?" he asked.

"Not me. The Almighty will forgive you if you forswear the evil."

"I won't forswear anything 'coz I don't have any regrets."

She frowned in shock and then turned away from him. "You will see where it leads you to."

And then she went away, her wide robe swinging around her slender body.

"Not very advantageous, that clothing", he murmured, taking the path down to the south Kafra where he put the stolen earring into his storage, grinning.

Some days later, Kurai sat in Morroc, stretching out his legs and yawning. His scrubby haired head leaned against the palm tree behind him. His evil wings huddled against the bole.

Next to him sat Soh Toh, a priest from his guild he was member of, a loose combination of freaks with time to spare. Soh Toh was a cool guy, although belonging to that stiffy church society. He was different. Different to… that girl.

"Seeing you thinking is very rare", the man with the white braid noted. His grinning face was framed by the long streaks of his silky hair. "Usually you just act without doing so."

"Nah, just shut up."

"You seem to be bored, Kurai", he went on, not accepting that this conversation was over for the thief.

"No, I'm annoyed 'coz you keep blabbering at me."

The priest chuckled. "Do I? Well, I'm just waiting for someone and am bored by myself."

"Very interesting", Kurai stated with an inflection which gave away just the opposite. The thief yawned again and closed his eyes. His light slumber was disturbed by Soh Toh's happy call: "Ahhhh there you are!"

Kurai took a glimpse through a half shifted lid and startled. It was that acolyte girl from before. Now, she was talking to Soh Toh, who has stood up to welcome her. Kurai watched her smiling at the experienced priest and talking about the long way of fighting and studying, which lay before her.

"Well, Soukai, why don't you team up with Kurai?" Soh Toh then offered, looking over to him.

Kurai froze in shock. No, don't look over here, gal, he thought. He rolled his body together, pretending to sleep by laying his head onto his knees.

But it was too late, she had already recognized him. "You! You…. THIEF!" she shouted out loud, full of anger. She turned to Soh Toh again. "This guy stole an earring from me!"

The silver haired Priest came to stand in front of Kurai, his fists resting on his hips. "Is that true, Kurai?"

"What if?" Kurai snapped at him. "Finders keepers."

"Kurai…" Soh Toh stretched the vocalization of his name. The brunette gave in, sighed and walked over to the Kafra storage, where he got the wanted item back.

He stood in front of Soukai and presented the earring in his left hand without looking at her or saying a word. He only swore angrily in his head. Soh Toh was a person of respect for him, so much wiser and more sensible than he was. Thus, he was cool despite of being a man of God. Kurai couldn't bear defying him. And this fact fret him.

The acolyte quickly picked the jewellery from his palm and put it onto her earlobe.

"Thanks, Soh Toh", she said gratefully, looking at the priest with bright blue eyes full of happiness. This girl was a contradictive person. She could be nasty towards him and oh so cheery towards the other man; this bothered Kurai to no end.

"So now, all's settled. Where do you two plan to go for your training?" Soh Toh asked.

"What?!" Soukai shouted out loud. "I could never possibly… with this criminal!"

Kurai grunted his teeth but didn't say anything. She was bothersome.

Soh Toh shrugged and tilted his head. "Well, he just did, what's in his nature. He IS a thief after all. But you shouldn't go stealing from other persons, Kurai. There are enough monsters out there for your practice."

With an undefined sound Kurai turned his back towards them and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"You two would make a nice team. Kurai is a good and fast fighter, but his defence sucks and he could use a hand. With you power to heal wounds you should be a lot of help. Why don't you try at Byalan Island?"

"I can't believe I'm doing this", Kurai hissed while cutting though the jelly substance of a Marina. These monsters were not dangerous unless the were teased, but if they would proliferate too much they could possibly disturb the ecological balance of Byalan. So the hunt on them was free for all adventurers.

Soukai didn't reply, but it was obvious, that she wasn't happy with this solution, either. She only did this because Soh Toh insisted.

And they both kept asking themselves why the priest did so.

"Hey, gal! You should heal me BEFORE I am at the verge of death!" Kurai was exhausted and needed a rest.

"Well you never tell me, when you need it", she shrugged. How should she know.

"Just figure it out yourself! Can't you feel my life force getting weaker?"

Soukai lowered her gaze and blushed. "I'm sorry…"

Kurai sighed and took the hand of the young woman now sitting next to him. "Concentrate!" he ordered. "Just feel."

Soukai felt her heart beat faster when the warm hand of the thief touched her. She followed his instruction and closed her eyes. And suddenly, she felt his heartbeat as if it were hers. She felt him… his life force was so definite in her mind, that it was almost visible to her.

"Oh dear God! I see it!" she whispered. Her voice gave Kurai goose bumps. Hastily he pulled his hand away.

"Yeah", he said dryly. "This is what you call a party." The thief stood up, ready to pick the next fight. She followed him slowly.

"Kurai?" she asked and waited, until he faced her. She smiled. "Thank you."

The young man felt awkward, touched the back of his head and said more grumpy than he actually felt: "You got much to learn."

From this day on, Kurai and Soukai worked together. And against mutual expectations, they got along. He taught her how she could be most useful in battle support and brought out the best in Soukai. She was thankful and he was either, because it made fighting so much easier - and more fun. But he felt that there was something else. He felt _attracted_ to her.

And this was to be a problem.

Pretending that there was nothing, they went on with their training and soon, Kurai was ready to get his advancement to his next job. He had talked with Soukai about his future. First he had taken into consideration to become an assassin, but Soukai had asked him not to. This was such a cruel profession, she said. And Kurai also felt that he wouldn't become happy in being a hired killer. He was too soft for this business and he knew it. So he chose the other path and presented himself to the rogue exam.

With his application form in his hand he came over to Soukai's place in Prontera and showed it to her.

"Look, sweetheart! It's time for a change, thanks to you. I've improved my skills and can now take the rogue test!"

"What? Already? But I still have so much to learn to become a priestess!"

"Well yeah, the requirements for becoming a rogue are not as high", he explained. "Don't you rack your brain about that."

"But…" she rebelled against him.

"What did I tell ya?" He put his hands on her shoulders. "I won't stop training with you, just because I changed my job, aye?"

She nodded thankfully and then sighed. Though their relationship had had a bad start she appreciated him as a friend. "Kurai?"

"Yeah?"

She hesitated before she dared to ask. "You're not stealing from people anymore, are you?"

Kurai's emerald eyes grew a bit darker, but he stayed calm and answered her. "No, I'm not."

Soukai smiled. "You've changed, Kurai", she said softly and tidied a strand of his messy brown hair. "You've become more… adult."

Kurai's hands played with her silky blue braid. "And you become more beautiful everyday."

She laughed at that, not taking that compliment seriously. "I'd rather wish I'd become more useful."

Kurai's throat went dry. "You can't imagine how much you are."

God, she was so wonderful and didn't even notice it. He wanted to kiss her dearly, but he feared to stain the white wings of this angel. Swiftly, he drew away from her.

"Well, I will go to take my test", he said, trying to gain some distance.

"I'm coming with you." Soukai grabbed her arc wand, put on her biretta and followed him, who was already standing on the doorstep.

After the successful jobchange the new rouge Kurai and Soukai were in a good mood and went through Prontera, embracing each other and heading to the Inn for a small celebration.

"That was just awesome", she said. "I can't believe these meanies sent you through a corridor full of aggressive monsters. You could have died."

"I almost did", Kurai frowned. "But I could hide my dirty self fast enough."

Chattering, not taking care, they ran into…

"Bishop Paul!" Soukai cried out in surprise. Hastily she loosened her hugging arm around Kurai and took a deep bow.

"Soukai, my dear. Long time no see."

"Indeed."

"You soon are to become a priestess, aren't you?" the corpulent man asked friendly.

"Well, I have to do a lot more studying. It will take a while because I still have much to learn", she explained. "But Kurai is a very good partner in training."

Bishop Paul looked at the young Rogue with disgust.

"Soukai, you mess about with such scum?"

Kurai was speechless, his jaw snapped open. But before he could make a reply, Soukai came to Kurai's defence. "Father, against his job and outer appearance Kurai is a fine and honourable man."

"Eh? Thieves, rogues, assassins, they're all the same. All you can do is steal, kill and rape. I bet he's just after you, my dear", the bishop said.

"Awww, so sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Bishop", Kurai growled though grunted teeth but the put on an diabolic smile. "I only do male acolytes like you were… a long time ago."

Blushing all over, the bishop turned to Soukai again, looking at her angrily.

"I hope you administer your association. Unless you do I don't see any way for you to advance to priestess."

Without saying a word or giving Soukai the possibility to reply he hurried away.

"Well done, Kurai. Why couldn't you just stay still and let me talk?! You managed to humiliate me in front of the bishop." Soukai was angry. In her eyes, it was all Kurai's fault.

The rogue's voice rose in indignation. "And just what was that what HE was doing? He didn't find sufficient prejudices to badmouth me enough!"

Soukai grabbed the fluffy seams of his blood-red new outfit. "You're the one who's doing wrong! You have been stealing! You are the rogue!"

"Sorry, my dear, but I'm not gonna take that!" Instead, he took her wrists into a tight grip and removed her hands from his vest while glaring into her crystal blue eyes.

She ripped her hands away and shouted at him in tears, hurt. "Me not either. Thanks to you, I'll never become a priestess!" His green eyes grew dark. Kurai couldn't stand it - her crying because of him.

"Fine", Kurai murmured. "Get out of my sight. I don't ever wanna see you again."

He had walked away. Just like that. Without another look, another word.

And now he felt sick, dirty and regretful. He knew well she had been crying. He had heard her. But he had gone, although.

Kurai took much pride in his profession. He had always loved being a thief, now being a rogue. And he was not ashamed of it. The young man couldn't bear the thought that Soukai hated him because of that. If she did, it was as though as she hated his entire being.

And then it would make no sense in dealing with her. Kurai was sad, desperate, now leaning dejected against the Morroc northern palm tree. God, he missed her so much. He hadn't seen her in weeks. It hurt so much, not being able to speak with her, not seeing her smile, but knowing she might be crying, according to him and his blind rage.

Kurai sighed and closed his eyes, hoping that it would help not to think of her.

But it wouldn't work. He could even hear voices talking about her.

"Soukai is really something", a high voice of a young girl said. "She's just as skilled as stubborn she is."

"True, true", Kurai murmured, blaming this dialogue onto his imagination.

The voices drew closer, a boy replied. "You surely are right. Do you know what she did today, Chu An? She went to Glast Heim all by herself."

"What?!" Kurai jumped up and saw an acolyte couple. The blonde young man and the brunet girl with stylish buns on each side of her head were staring at him, startled.

Kurai grasped the arms of the blonde boy and shook him. "What did you just say, acolyte?! Where is Soukai?"

The girl tried to tear his arms away from her boyfriend, but Kurai was bigger and stronger. "Where IS she?!"

"She went to Glast Heim, you monster!" the girl with the buns cried out.

"God damn it!" The rogue ran away, faster than the two acolytes had ever seen anyone running.

"Thou shalt not make wrongful use of the name of thy God!" the boy shouted after him.

"Do you understand this, An Chu?" the girl asked.

He shook his head, so that his monk hat jigged around. "No, I don't."

Soh Toh yawned, just when someone eagerly knocked on his door. The priest had just gotten out of his bed and hated the disturbance in the early morning. In fact, it was already 10am, but the Priest had a different biorhythm.

"Open up at once Soh Toh! I know, you're there!"

That was Kurai. What did he want? It sounded important, so the priest let him enter, though he was only half dressed and his long silvery hair floated over his shoulders. "What's up?"

"Open a gate to Glast Heim! NOW!" Kurai ordered.

"But… you can't possibly… alone."

"This is not a demand", Kurai threatened. "Soukai is there all by herself."

Soh Toh froze in shock. "Give me two minutes, I'm coming with you."

The rogue grabbed him by the cuff his neck and pulled him close. His eyes were dark, menacing. Kurai was serious. "Do. it. NOW!"

Soh Toh didn't dare to object. Such strong determination was not to be interfered. He felt the strong will and the overlapping fear of the younger man.

"Ok, but I will follow. Take this", he said and handed him a buckler who was blessed with the protection against demi-human monsters. Kurai took it with a grateful nod. After that Soh Toh opened a warp portal. "Be careful", the priest pleaded.

Glast Heim really was a creepy place.

Soukai sat in a corner of Glast Heim church and coughed. She didn't know how many ghouls and evil druids she had cleansed with her holy power. But seemingly they were always coming back to life. This churchyard was cursed, it was dangerous and there was darkness all around. Despite of that she had to go on with her training to become a priestess as soon as possible.

"Take this!" Soukai shouted and sent a healing spell onto the undead coming up to her. The monster was hurt by that force of life and finally collapsed before her feet.

Soukai felt, how she grew stronger. And this feeling of power gave her the strength to go on. When she would finally be a priestess, nobody would be able to boss her around anymore.

She knew, Soh Toh was doing as he pleased - then she could also do whatever she liked. And meet whomever she liked.

Kurai… It hurt so much, thinking of him. She did him wrong and she knew it. She regretted what she had said to him.

Firmly, she wiped away a tear dwelling out of her left eye. Now was not the time to cry. She had to fight. She had to win. She had to advance to her next job and then she'd ask Kurai for forgiveness, even if she didn't deserve it.

She went deeper into the dungeon, step by step the darkness drew closer around her and soon she was lost.

A clicking, creaking sound came to her ear. A monstrous treasure box with bright, shining eyes jumped towards her. A mimic!

Unlike the other monsters here, this one was not undead, and she anticipated, that she couldn't stand a chance against it. Soukai tried to teleport, but too late, the monster has bit her ankle. The acolyte tried to pull away and managed to run. But it was no use, she ran into another mimic, which also began to chase her. Desperately, she tried to flee, but the formless monsters kept hot on her trail.

Soukai ran for her life. She didn't have the time to concentrate for a new teleport. If she would halt just a second, the creatures would reach her. Anxiously, she turned around, just to see the mimics catching up. And she felt, if she was to bitten again, she'd…

With an ungentle bounce she ran against something. Someone.

"Stay behind me, princess."

A familiar voice. The scent of desert, sand and wilderness. Kurai pushed her behind his back, facing the mimics, protecting her, dodging the attacks of the cursed treasure box.

She gasped and blessed him with the rest of her magical power. Kurai got stronger and faster, felt how his strikes got more accurate, how much faster he hit the boxes until they were finally defeated.

"Come", he said and took her hand to lead her outside. Once the doors of the cursed church closed behind them, Kurai pulled her into his arms almost violently.

"How could you do something reckless like that?!" he shouted. His anger was just a disguise for his worries.

He kissed her fiercely, desperately and without any further hesitation Soukai gave in. "I thought I'd lose ya!"

Tears were dwelling from Soukais blue eyes. She sobbed and clang to his broad shoulders. "I just wanted to become stronger."

Softly he stroke the back of her head. "I know, sweet. Hush, it's alright now."

She rested her head against his shoulder and enjoyed the warm and secure feeling. His heart was pounding fast, just as was hers.

"I am not afraid anymore", Kurai whispered while cramping his fingers into the acolyte's light blue hair. "I am not afraid to show you who I am."

Now he knew that his greatest fear was losing her. "I love you, Soukai."

She stared at him, first in surprise. Then her look softened and became warm and gentle. "This is the first time you called me by my name."

She hugged him and got on her toes, kissing him lightly. "You are my love. Despite of the fact you are a bad scoundrel."

He grinned broadly. "Hey, I've improved, I'm not stealing from persons anymore. If I hadn't already advanced to rogue, the thief guild would've thrown me out by now. You made the best outta me, girl."

"Instead of me making you good, I rather think you worsened me", she giggled.

He joined her and kissed her again.

A harrumph disturbed the sweet silence of their lip services. "Sorry, didn't mean to interrupt", Soh Toh said with a grin which was only halted by the presence of his ears. "Need Pron warp?"

Kurai glimpsed at the portal of the cathedral.

"You are going to change job? Now?" He looked at her. Her acolyte dress was still dirty and her hair messed up.

"I have been waiting too long already", she said.

"And what about the bishop...?"

"Well..." Soukai gave him a grim smile. "He should better let me pass. If he knows what's good for him."

Kurai stood and watched her walking through the portal. Than he turned to Soh Toh, before the priest could follow the acolyte. "Wow... NOW I'm in love..."

The End (?)

* * *

Cast:

Kurai Kokoro as rogue

Soukai as acolyte

Soh Toh as priest

Chu An as pre-monk acolyte

An Chu as another pre-monk acolyte

After-words:

I have nothing against assassins. I really do like them. ;; I just abused them to create a contrast between rogue and assassin.

Thank you for reading.

Best wishes,

Shiva


End file.
